


Let us go home...

by BlueRam



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10038134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRam/pseuds/BlueRam
Summary: Time bore no mark, or change for their normal, for what was and what is. They had found sanctuary in the other and nothing would ever seem off about it.





	

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

It was normal for them. Nothing unusual, nothing that needed a second glance or a raised eyebrow. Not a voice of protest or unsure glare…what they were, what they had slowly become…it was normal.

Time bore no mark, or change for their normal, for what was and what is. They had found sanctuary in the other and nothing would ever seem off about it. They started young, ever so young. Naïve children hurt by the world, alone even surrounded by a multitude of admirers and enemies alike. Left in a world that only seemed to measure their worth for what they could give their precious village. Measure their worth for how much they could sacrifice, how much blood would spill from their lips, how much pain they would bear on thin shoulders without so much of a protest.

Yes…they had started young.

It was a cold December, colder than any other. Snow had already begun to fall, a blanket of white that painted the village in a wonderland. Beautiful Konoha she was, with smiling women and their young babes. Children who filled the cold nights with laughter and cheer, happy to frolic about the snow. Their parents’ indulgent praise enough to make the heart sore, contented as they are finally held in a warm embrace. A happy picture most would say, for what taint could possibly show itself this night. Who would not feel cheer, and warmth of family as the enchantment of winter whispered sweet songs in Konoha’s ear?

How quickly they forget, for not far away a lone boy sat, a knee folded to his chest, his other foot dangling over the wooden dock. Below his foot, the water rippled, ice cold as it soaked his shoe, not that he seemingly cared. He blocked out the world, reminiscing on days of past. How his mother would greet him with her sweet smile, her hair spun silk, as dark as any raven flowing over her shoulders. His hands clenched tight, anger, grief…a release he would never get until that man was dead. Until he answered for his crimes! Times like these he hated Konoha, how happy they were when he was…but he wasn’t the only one, was he?

“Sasuke?” Sasuke released the breath he didn’t even realise he held, shoulders slumping if only slightly as his foot stilled upon the cold waters of the lake. There was an awkward shuffle behind him, strangely light footsteps for someone who had proven himself unapologetically loud. It wasn’t a surprise, the hesitation, almost tension, before the blonde sat quietly beside him, feet dangling over the dock.

The laughter had begun to dim, endless chatter and playful music moving with the crowds as they sought the centre of the festival. Paper lamps swayed in the wind, flames flickering for the clump of snow that would fall ever so slowly from the rafters.

“It gets like this every year. When I was little I always wanted to be a part of it. I would stare out the orphanage window, and when I finally got a place of my own I’d stare out that window too.” Naruto muttered a huff of laughter with a sad smile. Sasuke said nothing, Naruto didn’t expect him to. For how long they have sat together over the years, staring aimlessly at a celebration they could never be a part of. Sasuke, by choice and he…he by something else.

“Sasuke, is it stupid that I miss people I’ve never known? Miss someone that could be alive, and just never wanted to raise a demo—” Naruto flinched when a cold hand slowly twined with his. No hesitation, a strength he never knew he needed, having been so strong on his own. A necessity, if he hoped to survive a village that barely paid attention to his presence, never acknowledged him. It felt unfair, here Sasuke comforted him, even if said boy still stared out at the village with dead eyes and even breaths. Unfair, because where Naruto had never known his family, Sasuke had…until they were taken away.

“Sasuke, I…” Sasuke I what? It didn’t feel right apologising, knowing Sasuke he wouldn’t want an apology either. He would view it as pity, Sasuke Uchiha was not one to be pitied.

“Naruto?” Naruto would have almost missed it, that voice that gave away that they were, in fact, growing up, that they would soon be different. Sasuke’s hand tightened around his for a moment, warm now from their shared connection before he gently pulled away. It felt odd, but when Sasuke let go, he felt lost…he felt more alone. He hated it…and in the same breath, he lived for it.

It meant…what did it mean?

“Sasuke?” Naruto asked it seemed Sasuke was fighting with himself. The tell-tale signs were in the crease of his brows, how his mouth tilted just a fraction, how his hands clenched. Sasuke looked his way, dark eyes unwavering, a decision made without further argument, as the festival faded from their minds.

“Let’s go home, Naruto.”

Go home…they both lived alone. Why would Sasuke even?—oh, go home. He remembered a statement made in jest a year ago after the attack of Orochimaru. He had joked that he and Sasuke might as well lived together, they were in each other’s presence more than the rest of the team at any rate. Plus, Sasuke could finally understand the gloriousness that was Ramen.

Yes…they started young. That night, and the nights thereafter, they would both share a home.

* * *

It took a while, but they got used to it. Even as they got older and they would perform motions like clockwork. Even when they would garner raised eyebrows, Sasuke scoffing as he dumped yet another bundle of vegetables Naruto still very much detested in their basket.

Their basket…who would have ever thought they would both call it that one day.

It took a while, but not too long. Cold nights, and restless hours Naruto would know when to get up. When to leave his bed and search for Sasuke. Know just when the young teen then and now adult would be trapped in the makings of another nightmare. Nightmares that would never leave him be, nightmares that haunted him, for Sasuke was sure he needed no help. Naruto understood…but he also worried. He used to hesitate, but now this was the new normal. Easily he would slip into Sasuke’s bed, curl around him, and hush him softly. Sasuke would tense like he always did, stiffen as Naruto carded his strong hands through his hair, but then ultimately slump with a long released breath.

He would hum, off key as he always did, exhausted, Sasuke would smirk lightly, insult him, tell him that his ears hurt. Naruto would only laugh, he saw the veiled thank you for what it was. He understood, would always understand….Sasuke was a man of very few words, while he himself was a man of many. They both knew this, for in return when it was he who thrashed in place, suffering from the markings of his supposed failure, the guilt of his mentor’s death. When it was he that screamed himself hoarse, and even then continued to scream, it would be Sasuke wrapped around him, equally strong hands carding through blonde hair.

He wouldn’t hum, Sasuke Uchiha didn’t hum. If Naruto teased him because of this, Sasuke saw it for the thanks that it was. Saw that it was merely Naruto who didn’t dare show that he was less than strong.

“Let’s go home, Naruto.” Sasuke would whisper again after much time had passed and the moon peered down from the sky knowingly. Crickets would chirp, and the wind would sing. Neither would say another word as they both held on tighter to the other.

* * *

More years would pass, Sasuke would seek his revenge, finally given the chance to hunt down the man who had taken it all from him. A mission issued by Tsunade with weary eyes and a strange sense of guilt. Naruto would frown, something did not feel right, blue eyes would then flicker to Sakura, the woman biting her lips, fingers clenching as if she wished to reach out for Sasuke.

He was right. Something had been terribly wrong.

Itachi fell by Sasuke’s hand, the man falling to his knees with blood-stained hands, the rain washing away endless tears that he would let no other see.

Itachi had been innocent. He died by his brother’s hand so Konoha would never take the fall for their corrupt politics. Take the true fall for the Uchiha’s massacre should Itachi live to turn on them. They did not factor that the man would live long enough to reveal the truth.

Sasuke raged, Sasuke wept…Sasuke stared into conflicted blue eyes, did not resist as he slumped into Naruto’s hold.

Revenge weighed heavily on his mind, it had been all he had lived for, but more bloodshed…where would it take him?

“Let’s go home, Naruto.” His voice was strange, it pained Naruto’s heart, but he understood.

* * *

Home…they went home.

Naruto would become the new Hokage, Sasuke his faithful shadow. They would work to usher Konoha into a new age. Work to see Konoha pay for its sins, work to see her become so much more than she could ever be.

Naruto would wait one day at the gates, robes billowing in the wind, a large grin as a shaped formed in the distance. Sasuke would wear a gentle smile, his pace no way hastened by the blonde’s long awaited greeting.

“Sasuke, let’s go home.”

Home they would go. Home was not a place, home was always with the other. There, they would never be alone, they could live through the other and put aside misguided guilt and revenge. There, insecurities fell, acknowledgement only ever sought from the other.

Home….their home, it was how normal felt.


End file.
